tangled_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Diancie
Diancie is a mythical Pokemon and the psuedo-protagonist in "The Legend of Luminose. She is the encouraging and loving guardian of Diantha Carnet, who has watched over her since birth. Diancie is voiced by Destiny Berlitz. Appearance Diancie is a strikingly beautiful Pokemon with hair made of rose quartz gemstones. She wears a diamond pendant, and a soft sweater, and her lower body is a rock. In her ginjinka form, she becomes a human, but retains her rose quartz hair. Powers Diancie's most notable power is her ability to levitate. She is known to hover closely around Diantha, and uses her ability to resist ranged attacks. Her offensive move is Diamond Storm, which whips up a storm of diamonds to charge at opponents. It leaves an opponent blinded, at the very least, but Diancie's emotions come into effect as well. When she is calm, the move does normal damage. But if Diantha is in danger, her attack power in tripled, and will successfully kill an opponent. Diancie's defensive move is Aura Sphere. She usually uses this before casting Diamond Storm. This move will prevent someone from dying from the effects of Diamond Storm. Diancie mainly uses this on Diantha to keep her safe from harm. Finally, Diantha can also use Trick Room, which inflicts status conditions. It usually leaves the target infatuated, or burned, and cannot be cured, unless Diantha's tears of hair come into contact with the status condition. Personality Diancie is bubbly, energetic and outgoing. She is very ecstatic, and loves going to big events. Diancie is somewhat troubled by the meaning of "true love," but aspires to help Diantha meet hers one day. She is very devoted to her princess, and is usually concerned over her. Self-sacrificing for Diantha's well-being, she rushes to her rescue if and when she is ever in danger. She even sacrificed her life to save Diantha, though she was later revived by Diantha's tears. Although she is a mythical Pokemon, Diancie has a major crush on the commander of Team Magma, Tabitha Skye. Though they do have a bit of rivalry over who could save Diantha, Tabitha views Diancie as an innocent, who needs a true love. When she becomes a gijinka, the two become engaged & get married. Backstory Diancie was a beautiful mythical Pokemon that spent her years traversing the region of Kalos, searching for a trainer to call her own. When she received word that a princess was born in Luminose City, Diancie hurried to Prism Place to present herself. She is later ordered to watch over the young princess, named Diantha, which she happily agrees to do so. Later, despite the retaliation by the elite Team Magma, both Diancie & Diantha are kidnapped by Zinnia Shalour, and are raised in the Sky Pillar. Fearful that the young princess could get hurt, or even killed by Zinnia, Diancie tries her best to cast an enchantment over her. She ends up succeeding,and proceeds to watch her carefully. When Diantha turns 18, Diancie is seen watching a Netflix series called "Hail Magma", and ends up falling for the fearless commander of the organization, Tabitha Skye. The episode she is shown to be watching depicts Tabitha and several members of Team Magma, chasing a runaway, named "Master Stone." Diancie is certain that they were after Steven Stone, and begs Diantha to stay inside until Team Magma can subdue him. Eventually, Steven shows up at Sky Pillar while Zinnia is away, and he takes Diantha & Diancie to the Primal Groudon Bar. Upon entering, Diancie becomes very intimidated by the Team Aqua members inside, especially the administrator, Matt. When Matt hears that Steven Stone is inside, he orders on of his subordinates to find Team Magma and bring them to the Primal Groudon. While Diantha enchants Team Aqua with "I've Got A Legendary," Diancie is seen watching Hail Magma with a Team Aqua punk named Alexa, and they swoon for Tabitha together. Eventually, Team Magma storms the Primal Groudon, lead by their fearless commander, Tabitha. Diancie levitates up to him and proceeds to swoon over him. Infuriated, Tabitha merely pushes her aside, and warns Team Aqua that anyone who helps Steven escape will be punished. Rejected, Diancie levitates herself into a corner, before making the acquaintance of an overly excited Category:Females Category:Characters Category:The Legend of Luminose Category:The Legend Of Luminose Category:Pokemon